


What Really Happened at the Girls Night Out

by emprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Girls Night Out, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emprentiss/pseuds/emprentiss
Summary: This is my attempt to write about what happened at the girl's night out in 7x16 when they were hangover at Hotch triathlon.Enjoy
Kudos: 11





	What Really Happened at the Girls Night Out

When they arrived at the bar, it was already crowded and thanks to Garcia they got a table in the corner after she had practically threatened to arrest the poor guys sitting there by flashing her badge. Unlike Emily and JJ, The Tech analyst had started the party before they had even arrived and before they had the change to sit down at the table, she was off to the bar to fetch the bartender trough the crowd. When she came back a few minutes later she carried a tray with three beers and shots of who-knows-what.  
“Are you sure Spencer can babysit all by himself, I mean he´s never done it before?” Emily said and took a sip of her beer  
“At this point, Spence is the only person I trust looking out for Henry” JJ answered and glared at Garcia  
“Hey that was one time, and it never happened again did it?” Garcia said throwing her hands up in defense.  
“I came home to you tied up with a jump rope in the living room, my computer was in the oven and henry was knocked out in the hallway with his pajamas put on backward”  
“Look, he might be my godson and I love him till death but he´s not an easy kid to babysit’  
“Ha don´t you think I know that I gave birth to him” JJ scoffed and took one of the shots  
“Woah aren´t you gonna finish your beer first JJ” Emily scoffed  
“Nope, this is our first free night in weeks I want to get as much out of it as possible before Hotch calls us back into work” She said and downed the shot.  
“I´ll drink to that” Garcia said and drank the last of her beer  
“Come one, let´s dance” Garcia grabbed Emily´s hand  
“No no no, I don´t dance” Emily said and pulled back  
“Oh come on don´t be so… Emily” JJ said and helped Garcia pull Emily out of the chair of to the dancefloor  
“It´ll be fun”  
Two hours later the three of them stumbled out of the bar and Emily raised her arm to call on a cab.  
“Fun!? It´ll be fun? You two left me all alone after one song to dance with some guys, who I hate to break it to you, weren’t even that hot” Emily said and threw her hands in the air with anger.  
“Oh relax it wasn´t that bad, We had fun, right Garcia?” JJ said nudged Garcia who leaned on her friend so she wouldn’t fall and got a groan in return.  
“That´s because you two were grinding against each other like would melt into one and no guy had the gut to interfere… and about that, what even was that? is there something going on between the two of you” Emily and nodded in Garcia´s direction.  
“Emily Prentiss, if I didn’t know any better I´d say you were jealous?” She gave Emily a smug smile  
“What no, I´m not jealous” The brunette hadn´t meant for her voice to come out all high and squeaky  
“Oh come on Em, We´ve known each other for what? Six years, did you really think we wouldn´t notice that you play for the other team. You work with a bunch of profilers for god sake” The blonde said while she helped Garcia into the cab they got the hold of.  
“I am not gay” Emily said anxiously and walked around the cab to enter from the other side.  
“Yeah right, and Garcia is completely sober” JJ said and rolled her eyes before getting in the vehicle.  
“Where to?” the cab driver asked and looked at them through the rearview mirror  
Emily and JJ looked at each other before they glanced down at the, now sleeping, tech analyst sleeping with her head on JJ´s shoulder.  
“She can crash at my place” Emily said and gave the driver her address.  
They had barely made it to Emily´s apartment before Garcia was out like a log so Emily and JJ decided to let her sleep while they share a bottle of wine Emily had been saving for weeks.  
“do you think we should check if she´s breathing?” JJ giggled while filling up her wine glass  
“Nah she´s fine. Look! I can balance my wine glass on her face” Emily said and demonstrated  
JJ giggled once again and took another sip of her wine.  
“Em, how many glasses have you had?” JJ tripped over her own words because of the wine  
“Hey, I´ve had just as many as you, I even think you had more than me” Emily said in defense  
“But aren´t you curious do? I have a pack of crackers in the kitchen you wanna see how many we can stack on her face before she wakes up?” She said and rose from the couch  
“Who would have thought the ambassador’s daughter would be such a child when she´s drunk” JJ asked herself and put down her glass on the coffee table.  
It didn´t take long until Emily was back from the kitchen with a package of crackers in her hand.  
“So how do you wanna do this?” She said and sat down at the floor right by a sleeping Garcia face  
“I´d say we built a solid foundation and then just add more and more upwards” JJ replied and moved closer so she could reach. Emily looked at her in shock.  
“What? I have a three-year-old at home who loves to play, I practically have a Ph.D. in building towers like this” she said and stared Emily dead in the eye before they both burst into laugh. JJ brought her finger to Emily´s mouth and the other to cover her own.  
“Shh, we need to be quiet or she´ll wake up”  
Emily giggled and placed the first cracker.  
Fifteen minutes and almost the entire package of crackers later the two women were on the floor laughing at the sight in front of them. Garcia, who hadn’t budged the entire time, now had a tower of crackers on the left side of her head that was almost as high as the wine bottle. Just when they were about to place the last cracker, JJ´s phone rang, and their sleeping friend woke with a shock causing the tower of crackers to fall and crumble all over Emily’s couch.


End file.
